


Home Where I Belong

by haksolffy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haksolffy/pseuds/haksolffy
Summary: Kakashi just finish one of his ANBU missions with his team, that is when he feels a chakra flare as if asking for help. Upon arrival to where the chakra is. He and his team froze upon what greet him, a girl with white hair floating inside an incubator with green liquid. The girl can feel someone inside the cave, but who?





	Home Where I Belong

Prologue

Inu and his team just finish one of their missions. The mission ends with success and when his team ready to enter Konoha, Inu halts his shunshin, which enough to make his teammates look at him with wonder. 

The Inu ANBU wait while his other teammates look at him, and before he can say anything, he feels someone holding his hand with a tight grip, more like desperately. He turns around and looks at the boy with a shock, how he did not feel someone next to him.   

“Help us, please help us” The boy look at him with teary eyes.

“Sai!” a boy’s voice called out. He looks over to the boy who shouts to this Sai boy. He can tell the boy is scared but upon seeing the person who yelled his name, he can feel Sai shoulder drop.

“We can’t trust them! Do you not hear what neesan said!” By the look of the boy, the ANBU can tell that the boy is from Aburame clan, and to be honest if they are not ninjas, they surely will not hear what the boy has said to the young one.  

“Show us your tongues” Another boy land next to them, but the request is quite… weird and unusual. Inu and the others can tell that this one is from the Yamanaka clan.     

“Fu..”

“No, Sai! I know neesan said we can trust this ANBU team, but we need to be careful or else!” the boy whisper.

Inu looks over his teammates and nods his head. The other ANBUs can tell that the boys are desperate and they need to know why. Reluctantly, they slid their mask and show their tongues to the boys.   

Just seeing the ANBUs tongues is enough to make the boys give out a deep relief which enough to make Inu and the others wonder what is happening. 

Sai look over Torune and Fu, and upon seeing them nod their heads, he pulled Inu hand gently for him to sit at his level so he can whisper something in his ear. Sai didn’t dare to take a risk, or neesan and they will add every child a seal in their tongue and become a mindless puppet for that man.  

Neesan shows nothing but the truth but poor neesan, have to stay in those places and little by little losing herself, and her memories. Sai still remember one of neesan memories when he saw that man place a mask on her face and unlike any mask, it is a metal mask and that man even screw it to her jaw for her unable to open it.   

The others look patiently waiting for Sai finish whispering to Inu while Fu and Torune look around them with calculative and worried.

“Follow the boy” Inu stand up and pulled Sai on his back.

* * *

 

“Over there” Sai point at the cave right behind Hokage monument.

“Please, let me or Torune enter first. There’s a trap we don’t want to activate it and surely the older will notice it as soon as possible. We don’t want the other’s effects to it and most likely, we don’t want to slow down or neesan will…..” Fu stops right there, which make the ANBUs wonder and frown what the boy means. While Fu, Sai and Torune flinch what’s upon remembering what they saw in Neesan memories before it burns into nothingness.   

Inu nods his head but then he ushers one of his ANBU teammates to go with one of the boys. “Okay, but one of my teammates will have to go with you too”

“It’s okay with us, be careful with everything you lean and step” Torune warned them.

The three of them need to be hurried. They need to end this as fast as they can. The life of the children is at stake and mostly neesan.  

* * *

The ANBUs look at the boys with awe and impress. Despite they are still small, they already know how and where the trap and where is the childs that been taking away.  

“Neesan is the one who knows where the children were hiding. We take them and let them stay to the place that man didn’t know that’s all," Sai said at the ANBU without even looking at them and as if he knew what the ANBU been thinking.

Neesan? Who is this neesan?

“We will bring you to her, right now we need to take what is most important and bring to Hokage. Well, that is what neesan said. She didn’t want us to rescue her first. Let’s hurry, we need to secure the missions scroll, we have little time. I don’t want that man put a seal on my tongue and become that man tools” Fu usher the two boys quickly.

“Neesan? And can we know who this neesan is?” Snake look at the boys with interest.

Upon arrival to where the mission scrolls been laid. The boys look over the ANBUs with pleading eyes. “Please seal this place, and show to Hokage-sama. We know that man will arrive too and to be honest, we wish to have him to receive neesan wrath and to have his own punishment. Can you do that, ANBU-san?”

Cat nods her head and makes the strongest genjutsu while Inu applied seals around it. One always need to be more careful.  

Seeing that everything is settled. The boys look over the ANBUs. “And… now, we go meet and try to rescue neesan.”

* * *

“Please be careful with your step. The way to go to neesan is full of traps. We want to free neesan fast” Sai comment and a mumble at the last part with sadness. The Yamanaka boy and Aburame boy try to sooth the younger one.

“Do you think neesan will remember us, Fu, Torune?” Sai look over Fu and Torune with hopeful but to be honest, they can tell that she will not remember.    

“We don’t know Sai, let’s hope that she remembers us” Fu try to sooth the boy and themselves.

Meanwhile, Inu and the others wonder who is this neesan. They can tell that they already deep inside the cave, but then halt when they saw a green light shone from the room they about to enter.    

Sai run into the room which makes Torune and Fu called him out, scared that he might activate the traps.  

The ANBUs look at each other’s, and when they enter the room, what greets them is something they never expect will see in their whole life. A girl in incubator full with green liquid. Her hair is white like snow, on her face, there is masked that they can tell supply oxygen. There’s wire almost everywhere at the back of the girl.    

The ANBUs eyes look with wide eyes and Inu know that one of his teammates gives out a gasp. To be honest, he didn’t expect to see this kind of sight.  

“This is neesan, she been helping us even from these things” Fu look at them with tears in his eyes.

“She was in here much longer than us, she knew what will happen and she been trying to change it by communicating with us through our head. But since she was staying in there, slowly her memories become nothingness. She didn’t remember us at all, she didn’t remember what her name anymore too. But she still helps us, she also the one said we can trust your team," Torune look at the ANBUs right in front of him, he tries to not cry but he knew that he is crying right now.

“Please save neesan, I want that man dead. If that man still here. Neesan will never be free” Sai give a tap to the glass, waiting for the girl to open her eyes. Again he gives another tap, yet the girl did not wake up, which make Sai more and more frantic. Tears brim in his eyes.

“Neesan, wake up. It’s me, Sai. Torune and Fu are here too. Wake up neesan” Hearing Sai frantic voice, Fu and Torune walked to the incubator with has and gives a tap to the glass.

Slowly, the girl opens her eyes and what they saw is something they never have seen. The girl’s eyes are slit eyes with a different colour. Blue like that clear sky and red just like that amaranth gem, while the white that supposed to surround the iris, is surrounded with a sea of blackness. Inu never sees such an eye, and it is beautiful in his opinion.

“Neesan!” The boys look with a smile but then frown. Inu saw the girl's finger move but wonder what is that mean.  

“I’m Sai, neesan. The amber hair is Fu and then the other one is Torune.” Ah, the boy has told them that the girl memories is getting worse. They need to tell about this to Hokage-sama and fast!   

 “Yue Project A2? What the hell!” Bear look over the plate.

Upon hearing Bear voice, they look to the plate at the ground, while Inu still not breaking his eyes from the girl in that green liquid.

* * *

 

Hiruzen looks over the cavern with wide eyes but what makes him more shocked is the girl in that incubator. Cat and Snake had come and informed him about the cave behind the Hokage monument and what is inside. Without wasting his time he called everyone. Shikaku who saw this even can’t believe his eyes.  

The boy’s name Sai, Torune and Fu snap their eyes from him to the girl inside the incubator.

“But, neesan. We don’t know how to open it.” Sai look over the keyboard right in front of him.

“Let me do it. Neesan you need to tap on the glass so I can know what I need to do” The Aburame clan look over the girl and what he means by that.

Almost everyone can hear the tap in the glass while the Abrume follow what the girl request. A code on how the boys interact with the girl inside of that incubator. When the boy finishes entering the code, slowly the green liquid drain downward. Everyone winces when those wires are been removed from the girl. Slowly the glass tube slid down into the floor. Inu stepped forward and gently untangle the girl from the mask over half her face. But what shocking for him, there is another mask, just like how he wore, but he can tell that is not some clothes, in fact, a _metal_ and there are screws too!

_What the fuck!_

Despite she was stayed in that incubator for sometimes, she smells still divine and enough to make him go crazy and wish to protect her. This is something new, and he truly doesn't know how to react about this and her eyes, it looks so dead. 

A few taps can be clearly heard and Inu able to describe it, every each one of them right after he saw what boys do. He tries to learn as fast as he can and with the way the girl slow tap, he easily describes it.    

‘ _Protect the boys, your team, strategies and your Hokage. Enemy in sheet’_  

Seeing the boy’s eyes grow wider is enough to make what he thought is true. Right after he gives his signal the girls move and what makes them agape is how fast she is and how the katana just come out from her own hand without even making a hand sign.    

“That’s one of neesan Kekkai”

 _‘Making a Katana appear on her body, that sure is one of Kekkai!’_ Each one of the ANBU thought the same.

The girl ran straight to their Hokage but what makes them relax is when she throws their Hokage to the nearest ANBU Bear and just like she fucking slice someone arms. Danzo arm and how come they didn’t even notice he is there.    

But then what the Danzo that they thought is him change onto plain mask ANBU. The girl just looks at the plain ANBU with her dead eyes. 

Meanwhile, Inu looks at the girl with awe, she out from that incubator yet already move. With what she wears also didn’t help them… at all, especially to himself and why he feels angered upon letting other people look at her with what she wears.    

Is Danzo have some sick fantasies. With the way the girl wears her top and that pants of her, it doesn’t sit still for Inu. _How short that pants could be! She is practically naked!_ Not only that, the smell he gets from the girl somehow soothing for him when suddenly he feels like he was slap by a fish. _Kami-sama, she my mate!_

Before anyone can say anything, they saw a shimmer of domed appear that excluded Hokage, Inu teammates, the strategies Nara Shikaku and the boys.

Inu looks over his mate closely and all the girl can do is only stare to the blank mask ANBU. Again this time Shikaku, his teammates and Hokage himself look at the girl back with wide eyes, while the boys look at the girl with a wide grin upon seeing at the back of the girl come out a wide point of sword and slowly they can see a lion head on the sword and let's be honest it is the first time they saw such a sword.    

“Beastlord sword.” The boys said at the same time with awe tone, which make the others look at them with a frown how the boys know about what kind of sword the girl yield.   

Inu becomes more and more rigid by the time Danzo appear right in front of his mate.  

“Ah, my beautiful moon, you woke up, already…” Before Danzo able to finish his sentence, the girl swings her hand before Danzo able to reach her, and for some odd reason on her hand, there is another katana and it is much bigger than the one she uses.

“Now, my dear moon, that is quite rude…” Again the girl moves and swings her katana much faster than before.  

What greets them is something that is disgusting. On his hand, sharigan upon sharigan been embedded. The girl look at Danzo dead on, and to make it more shocked is how fast and graceful she moves despite wearing such high heels and the way she swings her katana killing right and left without even blinking her eyes and not even a tiny drop of a blood drop on her.

But then suddenly she stops, they can hear a burst of laughter. Danzo! “Ah, my little moon, if you think you can kill me that easily... Argh!”  The girl just stands there cool as a cucumber but, the swords that come out from her body like a porcupine and it is something that no one wishes to ever see and when they look up, there is Danzo been stab in the heart by the sword that is known as Beastloard.

Slowly the sword retreats into her body and just like that Danzo body fall to the floor with squishy sounds. 

The others can hear a few taps on the girl's thigh, and the echo of it still make them wonders, whether it is flesh or metal. Again another tap.

“Save. Child save. No enemy under sheet.” Fu replies what the taps meant, while Torune and Sai nod their heads.   

The girl walked to where Danzo hand and took one sharigan in his embedded hand and another on his eyes. Slowly she walked to the wall and with her left leg heel, she stomps the wall. What shocking the most, there is Shisui slowly appear from that wall. The girl moves to Shisui and places both eyes in his eyes socket and when she retreats her hand. With an open-palmed, she slaps her hand to his stomach and chest.    

She moves backwards when Shisui took a deep breath and cough.

When the domed been shut down, the girl turns around and look over their Hokage with dead eyes, and just like she crumples like those doll who strings been cuts down and thank kami for Inu being a ninja, he able to hold her before she falls to the floor.  

When the others look away from the girl on Inu hand, the sight they saw just a few moments ago is as if just come out from a horror story. So many blood and carnage and mostly those are from the ROOT.

The way she ends Danzo life, so simple yet never once ever thought there is such Kekkai like the girl in Inu hand. Is she will be an ally or a threat?

 

 


End file.
